ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EWF Everlasting
EWF Everlasting was the second EWF PPV. That took place April 22. The Event took place in the famous Gladiator Stadium in Rome, Italy. The official theme song was "Soldier by Eminem. The tagline was "Wars come and go, but my soldiers stay eternal ''. It was the flagship PPV of EWF }}="hiddenStructure" | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;" | |- ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Details |- ! style="white-space: nowrap; padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Promotion | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |EWF |- class } |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em;; width: 33%;" | Date | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |22 April, 2007 |- |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | City | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Rome, Italy |- class }="hiddenStructure" ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Attendance | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" | } |- class }="hiddenStructure" ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Buyrate | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" | } |- class } } ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Pay-per-view chronology |- class } } |style="width: 33%;" valign=top| EWF Revenge |style="width: 33%;" valign=top| EWF Everlasting |style="width: 33%;" valign=top| EWF Stairway to Heaven |} = Results = '*5V5 Elimination match. Team Upton (Chris Upton, Havoc the Diablo, Amethyst, Bret X, Gregori "The enforcer" Kane) Defeated Team Seraphim (Seraphim, Ryan Upton, Sabre, Tommy Vega, Greg Smith)' **The stipulation was that whoever pinned the last member of the other team became the no.1 contender of Seraphims World championship : '*Sabre Defeated King-A-Man, Fish boy, Lobo, Rick stevens, Tommy vega in an elimination chamber to retain the EWF United States championship''' : **just as the 4th entrant was about to be released Chris upton attacked sabre and placed him in a chamber then everyone else was let out of their chambers. as a result 3 contestants are recognised all as the 4th entrant. *Amethyst defeated Greg Smith, Havoc the diablo and Streets wilson © in a gladiator challenge, 4 way dance to win the EWF Assassin champion : **A gladiator challage ment the ring was removed and the 4 fought on the colourseum floor **The match was originally going to be a king of the mountain match but was changed at the last minute *Amethyst and Sabre defeated Renegade and chaos and Jack Merridew and Mr. Anderson © In a 3 way tag match to win the EWF Tag team championships **Amethyst pinned Mr. Anderson after an interfering King-A-Man hit an RKO on Mr. Anderson *Angelique (W/ Seraphim) and Voilet fought to a no contest in a handcuff match for the womans title **The end came after Seraphim and Angelique handcuffed Voilet to the turnbuckle and attacked her before Sertaphim fired her **The original stipulation was that the winner would be Seraphims valet for a year and the loser would get a 100 ft restaining order from seraphim *60 minute Ironman match, Falls count anywhere **Chris Upton defeated David Upton 5-4 to gain the ownership of EWF **Chris pinned David after a downfall (4:58) **David pinned Chris after an RKO (11:01) **David pinned Chris after a DDT on a chair (26:56) **David pinned Chris after a Face plant in the parking lot (33:11) **Chris pinned David after tying David onto the front of a car then driving the car through some tables (42:19) **Chris pinned David after a downfall 5 minutes earleir (the 2 were unconcuis for 5 minutes) **David pinned Chris after a Stunner (55:59) **Chris pinned David after a downfall on a car bonnet (57:01) **Chris pinned David after An interfering Seraphim hit The redemption on David (59:51) *'Seraphim fought Chris Upton to a no contest for the EWF World championship' **Both were counted out after a Downfall by Chris. Seraphim retained the championship. Trivia Bret X replaed Chaos in the 5 V 5 elimination match for unknown reasons Category:Pay-per-views